Octopus Garden  A Rugrats Songfic
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: Tommy and Kimi were bored in music class and they both had a dream where they are in an Octopus' Garden, based on the song by The Beatles' Ringo Starr. Note that Spongebob and Patrick make an apperence and Mr. Leggyeight is a character that I made up.


**OCTOPUS' GARDEN**

**ByThomasandTUGSFan**

**Authors Note: **HAPPY NEW YEAR! (A bit late though, sorry, but hey) OK so let's see what I come up with for 2011. Well I'm starting with a songfic which is based on a song by The Beatles and it's this one that you're reading now. The fanfics that I was working on last year like the AGU summer fanfic, Hey Arnold Jungle Movie and more are still in the works. OK so let's get reading.

P.S - You should listen to this song, the 1969 version, 2006 LOVE version and the VH1 storyteller version, they sound great. Note that this is my first songfic.

**Story:** Tommy and Kimi were bored in music class and they both had a dream where they are in an Octopus' Garden, based on the song by The Beatles' Ringo Starr.

"OK children, today we are going to study, Beethoven." said the teacher. The students groaned.

"Great, another boring music lesson." Kimi said to Tommy.

"Yep." replied Tommy.

While the teacher was blabbing about the Beethoven, Tommy and Kimi couldn't stand it and then... both feel asleep. Just then a dream began to go through their minds.

**DREAM:**

The two kids can see that they were under-water and were looking through the kelp forest trying to see where they were. Then they saw a town called, Bikini Bottom. "Bikini Bottom?" wondered Tommy. "What's that?" asked Kimi. "Why it's a wonderful and magical place!" said a voice. The two rugrats were very surprised to see a Sponge and Starfish. "Ah!" they screamed, "Who are you?" they asked.

"Why, I'm Spongebob Squarepants and this my best friend Patrick." said Spongebob.

"Hi." said Patrick. "Come we'll show you around." said Spongebob and off the four went. The four soon spot a garden around the district.

"Hey what's that cool garden?" asked Tommy.

"Oh that's Mr. leggyeight garden, he doesn't like people going near his garden though." said Spongebob. Patrick looked around, "Well he's not here, so why don't we have a run around?" he asked. "Well?" Spongebob curiosity.

"Come on Spongebob, do you want to be a goody two shoes or do something that's for free, I mean look at it, it's a garden, there's nothing to hurt." said Patrick crossly.

"Hmm... OK! I guess it's OK?" said Spongebob, "Now your talking." said Patrick. "Let's go!" Spongebob said. Tommy and Kimi looked at Spongebob and Patrick, then they looked at each other with worried glares.

"We better stick with them, they could get in trouble." said Tommy.

"You're right." sighed Kimi and so they joined in. Just then the four friends were having fun in the garden and then Spongebob came in song:

SPONGEBOB_: I'd like to be under the sea _

_In an octopus' garden in the shade _

_He'd let us in, knows where we've been _

_In his octopus' garden in the shade _

_I'd ask my friends to come and see _

_An octopus' garden with me _

_I'd like to be under the sea _

_In an octopus' garden in the shade. _

PATRICK: _We would be warm below the storm _

_In our little hideaway beneath the waves _

_Resting our head on the sea bed _

_In an octopus' garden near a cave _

_We would sing and dance around _

_because we know we can't be found _

TOMMY:_ I'd like to be under the sea _

_In an octopus' garden in the shade _

KIMI: _We would shout and swim about _

_The coral that lies beneath the waves _

TOMMY, SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK:_ (Lies beneath the ocean waves) _

KIMI: _Oh what joy for every girl and boy _

_Knowing they're happy and they're safe _

TOMMY, SPONGEBOB AND PATRICK: _(Happy and they're safe) _

ALL:_ We would be so happy you and me _

_No one there to tell us what to do _

_I'd like to be under the sea _

_In an octopus' garden with you. _

After that they laughed and laid down on the grass, they stared at the flower clouded sky. Tommy and Kimi cuddled up with each other and Spongebob and Patrick just settled down and looked at the sky, Until...

"Get off my lawn you kids!" shouted a voice.

"Oh dear neptune, it's leggyeight!" said Spongebob.

"Run for your life!" screeched Kimi and the four ran away. Just then in the real world the school bell rang and Tommy woke up! Luckily, the teacher didn't catch him sleeping. "I better lay off Spongebob for a little while." he said to himself.

**THE END**


End file.
